Phase I study to determine the safety, tolerance, and pharmacokinetic profile, biological effects, and maximally tolerated dosage level of escalating of both recombinant human tumor necrosis factor and Cisplatin administration by i.v. route to patients with histologically documented solid tumors resistant but non-amenable to conventional chemotherapy.